


Flu Season

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [13]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Caring Reader, Cute, F/M, Flu, Fluffy, Sick Nikki, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki’s sick.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> #41 You’re so cute when your sick and needy.

(Y/n) could hear Nikki throwing up from the bathroom. They were supposed to be heading down to watch scenes from the Dirt being filmed, but she didn’t think that was going to happen at this rate. She had already sent Tommy a text. They were going to meet him and Brittany at the set. The plan was to watch the boys practice being Motley Crue for a bit, then watch them film some scenes, before heading out for dinner and anything else they wanted to do.

Which, in Tommy and Brittany’s case, was probably walking around taking pictures of every single animal they came across.

(Y/n) put her phone down and headed towards the bedroom, where Nikki was holed up in the en-suite bathroom. She quietly knocked on the door, smiling softly when he mumbled for her to “come in”. She pushed the door open and found him kneeling in front of the toilet.

“I bet that’s something you haven’t done since the 80’s,” (Y/n) laughed. Nikki groaned. “What’s wrong?”

“Fucking flu,” Nikki groaned. “I don’t get it often, but when I do, it kicks my ass.”

“I told you to get the flu shot babe,” (Y/n) said, rubbing his back.

“Even when I get it, the damn thing attacks me,” He leaned against the toilet. “I need to get up. We’re supposed to meet with Tommy and Brittany…”

“I already text T-bone and told him that everything was off,” (Y/n) told him. “I told him you started your period.” Nikki chuckled a little.

“Ah, fuck you,” Nikki laughed, giving you one of his cheeky grins. At least, the best he could do given how shitty he felt.

“Maybe once you’re feeling better Mr. Sixx,” (Y/n) told him. “Ready to get back to bed?”

“God yes,” Nikki nodded a little. (Y/n) helped him to his feet, but not before grabbing the bathroom trash can. She held it in front of him, just in case the sudden movement to an upright position made everything worse. She helped him to the bed and got him tucked in.

“Is there anything I can get you?” (Y/n) asked.

“That blanket from the living room that’s really fuzzy,” Nikki told her, making (Y/n) laugh a bit.

“Okay, I’ll go get it. Anything else?”

“Water. And crackers.” Nikki added. (Y/n) kissed his clammy forehead.

“You’re so cute when you’re sick and needy,” (Y/n) told him.

“I’m not cute. I’m menacing,” Nikki told her. (Y/n) shook her head. “And I’m not needy. Just sick.”

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself to get through the day bit boy,” (Y/n) laughed. “I’ll be back with all your requests. Just hold tight.”

“I’m gonna go run a marathon,” Nikki told her. (Y/n) smiled and headed downstairs, getting everything that Nikki requested, which didn’t take very long. By the time she got back upstairs to their bedroom, he was already fast asleep. (Y/n) smiled and sat the water and crackers on the nightstand, made sure the trashcan was within reach, and draped the blanket over him. She took up the other side of the bed, turning the TV on low and starting up Netflix.

She was sure that she would end up getting sick next, because every time Nikki did, she did as well. But she honestly loved taking care of Nikki, so if she got the flu too, then that was a price she was willing to pay.


End file.
